When Blaine Meets Chandler
by LovingUWithoutUKnowing
Summary: ...hilarity ensues. Set before Choke. Kurt and Blaine goes to the music store to find a song for Kurt's audition and they bump into an unlikely friend who seems to live there.


"I can't decide between singing 'Not the Boy Next Door' from The Boy from Oz or 'Rose's Turn' from Gypsy."

My boyfriend told me, sounding a little scared that he haven't chosen a song yet for his NYADA audition, as he pushed the glass door of the music store and held it open for me. I smiled at politeness and entered the store, with him following behind me.

"I still think you should do Rent. 'I'll Cover You' is a great song." I offered him. Kurt is _amazing _with Rent songs. Then again, my boyfriend is amazing with _any _song. Basically, my boyfriend is _amazing_.

He smiled at me. "But that's a duet song, honey." He reminded me with an endearment as he walked towards the rack full of musical songs.

I pointed at myself as I followed him. "You know I'm right here to be the Collins to your Angel, any time, any day. All you need it to call me." I grabbed hold of my boyfriend's hand, feeling the familiar electricity of the touch, and gently placed a chaste kiss on the back of his hand.

The gesture earned a giggle from my boyfriend, a sound that I always love to hear. "You are such a cheese ball." He commented, pulling his hand away from my grasp, making me frown a little. I love holding his hand.

"You love cheese," I remarked as I watched him read the back cover of a CD.

"Not really," Kurt disagreed. "There full of calories and would likely go straight to my hips."

I stepped closer to him and slyly leaned in towards his ear to whisper seductively, my hand lightly tracing my boyfriend's hip. "You're right. We wouldn't want you to have wide hips. I _worship _those hips." I emphasized on the word "worship" and gently blew in his ear, earning a shiver from my boyfriend.

"Blaine," He whispered, rather fiercely but at the same time, he sounded a little breathless. _Good._ "We are in a music store." He pointed out the obvious.

"I know that," I reminded him, sarcastically. "I have eyes."

Before my boyfriend can say a witty remark, someone called his name that both made us turn towards to.

"Kurt!"

A man wearing huge glasses and a black bonnet called, waving his hand towards my boyfriend. "Hi!" He greeted him happily as he walked closer to us.

I turned to my boyfriend and saw him visibly stiffen. "Hi," He said, looking uncomfortable.

_Who is this guy? _I thought. Then, it hit me. _Who is the guy Kurt met in the music store two weeks ago? _My boyfriend answered my question.

"Chandler," Kurt said. "Surprise to see you here."

Chandler, _God! I hate that name_, laughed at what my boyfriend said. "Bitch please," He said, waving his hand at him. "I practically live in this music store." He laughed yet again. _God! I hate his laugh too_.

I should have known. We shouldn't have gone to this store. Of all the stores…There are _tons _of other music stores all over Ohio. And all of those stores are Chandler-less…

Kurt, rather laughing, simply smiled and nodded.

This _Chandler _guy only looked at Kurt's direction, as if he didn't see me…

_Am I invisible or something? Have I suddenly obtained super powers? Or is he purposely avoiding to look at me?_

"Oh my God! I love your jaws brooch." Chandler remarked in an excited high-pitched voice, walking closer to my boyfriend and touching the shark-like brooch pinned on my boyfriend's shirt.

"Thank you," My boyfriend said gratefully, still looking a little uncomfortable. It suddenly hit me on what's on my boyfriend's mind right now, why he looked uncomfortable. He didn't want me to think that he's still texting with Chandler. He didn't want me to think that he doesn't love me anymore because that won't ever happen.

"You should tell me where you get those exquisite gems! I want to wear them just like you do."

Chandler remarked rather pleadingly, continuing to touch Kurt's brooch and getting closer to Kurt. He was already over my boyfriend's personal space, now he is practically near touching him! Now I was getting a little upset.

"Then again, I can't wear them like _you _do." Chandler said, flirtatiously and with no shame he _winked _at him.

Scratch what I just said before, I'm really UPSET now!

Kurt seemed to notice Chandler's closeness and grabbed hold of the man's wrist, pulling it away from him. Chandler looked a little taken aback from this gesture. "Sadly, I don't buy them in just one store. I find them in different stores." Kurt explained, letting go of Chandler.

With that answer, Chandler looked a little disappointed then a second later, happy again. He clapped both of his hands together and sighed a little too dramatic for my own taste. "Well that's a disappointment right there but maybe it's for the best. Even if I do buy those, I can never pull it off like _you_ do."

Does this man have any self-respect for himself? Can't he _not _see that I'M HERE?

"Don't downgrade yourself. You can definitely pull it off." My boyfriend reassured him.

"You think so?"

"I know so,"

We seriously need to leave this music store. Like, _right now_.

Chandler nodded at him, looking very pleased then suddenly grew serious. "Kurt?" He inquired. "I know that we aren't texting anymore but I just want to say again that I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you or I texted you something inappropriate or something that made you uncomfortable. You know me; I tend to not think when I'm too happy or excited." He sounded really apologetic, but I still hated him. He was almost the reason why I started doubting my relationship with Kurt.

"You don't need to apologize, Chandler." Again, my boyfriend reassured him. "You did nothing wrong."

Are you kidding me, Kurt? He almost destroyed US!

_Calm yourself, Blaine. You know he is just being nice. Just breathe, in and out…in and out…think about bowties and Blackbird…think of Margaret Thatcher dog aka Kluppy..._

"Still, I'm really sorry and I would like to make it up to you." Chandler offered. "How about we go for coffee or a movie? Maybe dinner? My treat."

YOUR ASKING MY BOYFRIEND ON A DATE IN FRONT OF ME? WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU?

_BLAINE! CALM YOURSELF! YOU'RE LOSING YOUR DAPPERNESS AGAIN! BE CALM!_

I needed to be calm and my boyfriend just did that for me when he his lips formed a line and he shook his head, rejecting the man I've come to really hate with a burning passion since a few moments of meeting him. "I'm really sorry Chandler but I have a date tonight." Kurt pointed out apologetically.

_We have a date tonight? _

"Can't you postpone that date?" Chandler asked hopefully.

_Postpone? POSTPONE? Oh I'll show you postpone! Postpone you from ever walking again once I shove my fist high up your motherfucking ass-_

"Blaine?" Kurt turned to me, making me stop my internal cursing. He leaned closer to me, putting his hand over my chest, specifically where my heart lies, patting it rather affectionately and his other arm wrapped around my neck. "Can we postpone our date tonight?" He asked, pretending to be innocent. The way his eyes sparkled made me realize what was going on.

I see what angle my boyfriend is doing. He must have seen how upset I was. He must know how much I curse that four-eyed hipster in my mind. He must also know how much I want to get back at him; how much I wanted him to fucking be humiliated once he finds out that I 'am Kurt Hummel's boyfriend.

This is one of the moments that reminds me of how much I love this man. He is a genius.

Pulling him closer to me, I raised my right hand to his face and gently traced that _God-like _jaw of his. I cupped his chin and gently aligned it towards my awaiting lips. I looked at him straight in the eyes, hazel and glasz sparkled brightly, as my other hand slowly moved to the small on his back.

I said in the most passionate voice I can muster. "Ravishing you until the midnight sun rises is a date I will never postpone. Ever." After I said that, I leaned in and kissed my boyfriend right on the lips, in front of Chandler and of all the customers of the music store. What do I care? I'm _fucking_ love with this man. I'm dating him. I can kiss him wherever I want and whenever I want it. He is mine.

I was right. Most of the customers' eyes landed on us but I fucking didn't care. I was kissing Kurt. I couldn't care less of what they think. They haven't really lived yet until they get to kiss Kurt Hummel and that's not going to happen since those lips are _mine_.

I pushed Kurt closer to me with the hand on his back, deepening the kiss. I didn't see my boyfriend's reaction since I immediately closed my eyes after I kissed him. I let my tongue play around in his mouth, marveling how he tasted. He tasted like perfection; he tasted like everything I wanted in my life. He tasted like the one, to which he is for me.

I pulled away after realizing that as much I 'am proud to kiss my boyfriend in a music store, I didn't want us to be kicked out and be publicly humiliated due to us being gay. Sometimes, I really hate being a homophobic town like Lima but then again, this is where I met the love of my life. So, it's not really so bad.

We stared at each other for a few seconds, like we always do after kissing, after a make-out session, after a hug, and most of all, after making love. Then, he turned his train of vision from me to Chandler. I turned exactly when he did and I wanted to laugh so hard with the surprised expression the man wore. He looked _really _surprised. As if he just saw me just now...

Kurt filled in the silence. "Well Chandler, looks like my boyfriend doesn't want to postpone our date. Sorry," He sounded genuine.

Chandler's response only was nodding his head a little. I smirked a little. "Kurt, I think you haven't introduced me to your friend here." I reminded him, acting all nice and polite.

Kurt looked at me, knowing exactly what my angle is. He hit his forehead with his palm and acted visibly embarrassed. "Oh darn me, I completely forgot about that. Forgive me, honey." He grabbed hold of my hand and made a grand show of intertwining his fingers with mine in front of Chandler.

He turned to the surprised four-eyed man. "Chandler Kiehl, meet my boyfriend and the love of my life, Blaine Anderson." He turned to me as he said my name and stared at me lovingly. I stared at him with the same expression. "Blaine Anderson, meet my friend, Chandler Kiehl." He turned his eyes right back to Chandler.

With my other hand still intertwined with Kurt's, I extended my free hand in front of the four-eyed hipster. He mirrored my gesture, holding my hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you," He said, his voice shock mixed with embarrassment.

"Not nice to meet you too," I said politely, smiling at him so much. His eyes widen with what I said but he didn't say anything. Instead, he simply pulled out his hand and placed them on his sides.

An awkward silence fell upon us until the hipster broke it with a sigh. "So…I guess I won't be able to make it up to you." He told Kurt, this time the tables are turned since Chandler is the one this time looking uncomfortable. Kurt only nodded at him. "I can see you're very busy." His eyesight fell onto me and I simply put on my fake smile to freak him out even more. It did.

"I 'am. Thanks for understanding that." Kurt said gratefully. Chandler nodded at him and then looked at him watch. "Look at that, how time flies!" He sounded overdramatic. "I must get going." He pointed towards the exit. "Goodbye Kurt," He bid farewell to my boyfriend, to which responded with a nod. He turned to me, looking uncomfortable. "Goodbye Blaine," I responded by giving him my too polite smile. This time, he didn't react to me but simply left and headed out.

When he finally left the store, I murmured a wish. "I hope that goodbye is a permanent one. Never again do I want to see you again…"

"Blaine,"

I turned my attention to him. He was looking at me a little worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's not every day you make-out with me in a public place. I figured you wanted to get back at him by simply making a gesture that we're together. I didn't think you would go so far as to kiss me right in front of him and thirty other people."

I smiled at my boyfriend, amused by his surprised but at the same embarrassed expression of what we did. Besides our kiss in the park and at his dad's car shop, this was the most public place we've ever showed our affection. I can't blame him for finding it weird that I made out with him here while the four-eyed hipster is among us.

"What can I say? I was consumed by my love of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." I pointed out with a smile. Kurt laughed. "You are such a dork."

Instead of giving remarking on the fact that I'm an _adorable _dork. I changed the subject with a question that's been in my mind. "Did you ever tell Chandler that you have a boyfriend?"

Without hesitation, he answered me. "I did,"

"Did you talk about me as well?"

"No. After I told him I have one, he never asked about you again. It was as if he didn't want to think you exist."

"I can see that based from his surprised expression of me."

Kurt suddenly became quiet, turning back to the CD rack. I shook our intertwined hands to get his attention. "Why did you suddenly became quiet?"

"I still hate myself of what I did. Even though I didn't cheat you, when I felt you being distant, rather talking to you about it, I went to talk with someone else. I almost ruined our relationship because of Chandler." He sounded really guilty and all I wanted was to give him a hug. The past few weeks really were hard for both of us. I was distant and he missed me. We're both to blame with our almost ruined relationship.

I raised our intertwined hands towards my lips and placed to kisses on the back of my boyfriend's hand. "Kurt, we've talked about this. We're both to blame and we're both sorry for it. All that's left to do now is to accept the fact that we made a mistake but now, we're better and _stronger _than ever. Not even that four-eyed hipster can stand in the way of our love. "

Nodding with a smile planted on his face, Kurt placed a long kiss on my lips, pouring the feelings of reassuring me that he agrees with everything I said; that he loves me and loves me only. That he won't look for another because he is contended with me. That he would wait for a year, even a _lifetime _he said when we made love days ago, for me. I reciprocated everything back with my lips.

Pulling away, I headed towards the exit, with him following right beside me. "You know, there are better music stores besides this place in Ohio." I offered suggestively, wrapping one of my arms again around Kurt's waist.

He nodded at me. I think he wants to leave this store just as much as I do.

As I opened the glass door for him this time, he leaned against my ear, and just as seductive as I whispered before, he whispered, his breath tickling me.

"On second thought, I'm done with music stores. I think I like to go somewhere _private_, if you won't mind."

I smiled at him almost immediately, wearing the familiar glint in my eyes. _How unscheduled of you__, Kurt. No, I wouldn't mind at all. _


End file.
